One issue with wireless networks is interference between users. Some conventional interference management techniques either treat the interference as noise when the interference is weak, or attempt to decode the interference when the interference is strong. Some other conventional interference management techniques attempt to mitigate interference by orthogonalizing channel access by assigning different frequency channels or time slots to users. Some techniques use extra antennas to mitigate interference by creating nulls towards an un-intended receiver. Each of these conventional interference management techniques has drawbacks that result in reduced overall network capacity or throughput.
Thus, there is a general need for wireless networks and methods for mitigating interference that may increase overall network capacity or throughput.